<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in my mind's eye by RedLlamas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084455">in my mind's eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas'>RedLlamas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm, Painplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew Gulak has studied Daniel Bryan for a long time...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drew Gulak/Daniel Bryan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in my mind's eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He watched Daniel fly through the air, land on his opponent. His backside was spotted with red marks, evidence of a brutal fight. He scrambled to get on his fours, lock his foe in a submission, hands pulling his jaw backwards while his arms flailed about in front of him. Daniel’s face was a storm, pure concentrated fury, yet cool and with his wits about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching him fight was something close to an experience for Drew, and he was enthralled, mesmerized by the way Daniel moved. He’s been studying his moves, tactics, maneuvers. Faces, sounds. The way his skin blemishes at the roughest contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drew palmed himself through his slacks, thinking about what it would be like to be in the ring with him. To feel Daniel’s hands on him, on his skin, gripping hard enough to bruise. He’d be sore for days afterwards, the evidence of their fight apparent in his every move, on his skin, in the way he struggled to breath. Drew closed his eyes, leaned back in his chair. He undid his fly, ghosting over his erection, willing it to be Daniel’s hand instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he palmed himself through his boxers, he let out a small groan, blushing at the sound. The video of Daniel’s fight continued in the background, and he dared himself to slip his fingers past the cloth. Daniel would be bold with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drew pulls his length out, slowly stroking along the shaft. He wondered if Daniel would be rough with him, or start slow then work the pace up. All Drew knows is that the Daniel in his mind’s eye would take him rough and hard, so he picked up the pace, squeezing as he got to the head, swirling his thumb over the slit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drew’s moans got higher pitched, wanton with his need. He brought his other hand to stick his fingers in his mouth, wanting Daniel to take control, make him do what he wants. He spread his legs a little more, whining at the feeling of being exposed just that bit more. He sped his hand up, biting down on his fingers, feeling heat pool low in his abdomen. Drew could just imagine what Daniel’d say to him, whispering filthy taunts in his ear, calling him a slut, spreading his legs open like that for him. Drew bucked into his hand, chasing that sweet release he knows Daniel would give him, mouth opening at the waves of pleasure washing over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daniel</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispers, fingers slipping out of his mouth, and with it he spilled over his hand, body shuddering through his orgasm. Once the final tremors subsided, he opened his eyes, feeling dazed in his afterglow. He reached for the handkerchief in his pocket, wiped himself off. It’s when he’s getting up to wash it that he notices the video of Daniel’s match is ending. Daniel stands on a ring post, chanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span> triumphant to the crowd. Drew feels warm in his chest, and x’s out of the page.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>